kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hakota
Isn't Hakota's power 千里眼?-龍神1010 21:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, as I stated when I wrote his power section, his power is almost always called clairvoyance, but the definition doesn't really fit what you see him doing. Clairvoyance is gaining information through means other than the human senses. But Hakota's ability looks like it's purely sight-based, which would mean it's not clairvoyance. If he were actually closing his eyes, or if the bag on his head didn't have holes in it, THAT would be clairvoyance, since he wouldn't be depending on his eyes. But the fact that he keeps a hand above his eyes to shield them from light while using his power directly implies that he is using them to see, which is a human sense, which means he's anything but clairvoyant. My guess is that he just has supernaturally good eyesight (which is still a human sense, just an exaggerated one). If he were able to see something other than things some distance in front of him, I'd even say he was psychic. But he has yet to do anything that would suggest he can "see" without using his eyes. - Dap00 22:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well actually, 千里眼 is directly translated as Thousand-mile eyes. But I have no idea why they say it as clairvoyance...-龍神1010 22:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I really don't think Clairvoyance requires a Kanji and Romanji because it's not Japanese. -'The' Abbster 23:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hm...thats strange...they have funny translations these days-.- -龍神1010 23:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's really odd, my translator program picks 千里眼 up as Clairvoyance (not that I trust it, anyway). But Thousand-mile eyes sounds exactly like what Hakota actually has. Out of curiosity, where did you see his power stated as 千里眼? I recall the scene where they showed his power in the anime, but I'm pretty sure there wasn't a corresponding manga equivalent to it (if so, it was in a different scene entirely). If both the manga and anime list him as having Clairvoyance anywhere, then I'd sort of feel obligated to do the same (since we'd have the 2 main sources agreeing), wrong as I think it may be. Assuming that checks out, we could always compromise: list it the way they stated it, and include the additional info as trivia. Something like this, maybe (with references, of course): *Hakota's power as originally stated in (wherever you saw it) is 千里眼, which literally means Thousand-mile eyes. - Dap00 23:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The Ep i saw the translation of his power was Ep 42, where the Night troops come assist Yoshi and Tokine.-龍神1010 00:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yup, that's the ep I was thinking of. Still haven't found the manga chapter that actually says what his power is, though. It's possible there isn't one, I can think of a few NT members that applies to. - Dap00 03:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Well, in the manga, they didn't really say anything about his power other then saying how he can see far and of that.But in the sub they did say the name of the power...but it was translated as Clairvoyance in English (which I think is incorrect).-Dragonking1010 19:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC)